el es mi amigo akihiko
by Iori Yagami CCH V. Misaki T
Summary: El tiempo y la distancia jamas separara una gran amistad y eso lo deduce Kamijou Hiroki pesimo summari


El, Es mi amigo Akihiko

Era ya de tarde, Hiroki estaba recostado en el pasto, se le miraba muy pensativo, y de cuando en cuando suspiraba... escribia atentamente en un papel que decia mas o menos asi...

"_No es que sea un mal amigo._

_Pero en serio que a veces Akihiko me molesta._

_Y no me refiero a que el sea malo conmigo, pero hay veces en que yo estoy muy molesto y me desquito con el, y aun asi Akihiko sigue siendo amable conmigo._

_En la escuela, el capta la atencion de las niñas, pero a el no le importa en lo mas minimo._

_Cuando vamos al cuartel, no habla de ellas, pareciera como si ellas fuesen inexistentes en la vida de Akihiko._

_Casi todos los dias las niñas le llevan presentes, a veces lo demasiado costosos incluso para ellas, cuando en realidad Akihiko deberia darles algo, aunque sea a una chica, pero el es raro en ese sentido, pero el es easi._

_Es mi mejor amigo._

_Y yo soy su mejor amigo._

_Durante las pijamadas, que realmente no son pijamadas si no reuniones secretas, hablabamos sobre expedientes secretos, o simplemente leemos libros._

_Las veladas con Akihiko son muy divertidas, y me hacen despejar mi mente de las tantas clases que tengo al dia._

_Todos los dias Akihiko m acompaña durante mis lecciones y cuando voy a competir el siempre esta ahi animandome con una sonrisa._

_Eso me fortalece, y estoy dispuesto a ganar, ya que si fracaso me seria humillante y vergonzoso verme humillado frente a el, ya que es la persona a la que mas quiero en el mundo._

_Ah, Akihiko tiene un perro que se llama "alexander"._

_Akihiko quiere mucho a su perro y dice que de su familia, el es el unico que ha estado con el siempre._

_Akihiko es un tonto._

_Ya que no se como ni porque lo hace, pero siempre que estoy con el me he de sentir raro, no se porque pero siento como mi corazon late con fuerza y como empiezo a temblar cuando el me habla. Me siento como el cuartel en estos momentos... la compañia de Akihiko es como las sakuras en otoño..._

_Estar en la casa de Akihiko es como estar en el paraiso, hay muchisimos libros, su habitacion es muy amplia y los sirvientes siempre estan a disposicion de lo que Akihiko ordene, pero a el parece no gustarle su casa, prefiere estar ahi conmigo en mi casa, donde no hay lujos ni sirvientes que hagan lo que quieras._

_Las veladas, noches de estudio y visitas siempre son en mi casa._

_Durante el año nuevo, mi peticion fue que Akihiko y yo estemos juntos por siempre y que nuestra amistad sea infinita a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo._

_Esa tarde no se que pidio Akihiko, pero supongo que pidio algo relacionado con su relacion familiar... Bueno su papa casi no esta, su mama jamas lo acompaña ni cuida de el, y siempre que el esta con ellos pelea mucho. Su hermano mayor Haruhiko, es malo y siempre hace menos a Akihiko, me cae mal porque desprecia a Akihiko._

_Por eso Akihiko siempre esta solo. _

_Yo le hago compañia y le extiendo la mano cuando el necesita de ella._

_He leido varios libros y en cada uno de ellos hay un final feliz._

_Espero tener un final feliz con Akihiko, como en esos libros de romance o esos de caballeros y princesas en los cuales se vive feliz por siempre..."_

En ese momento

-¡Hiroki!

Dijo el chico apunto de entrar, el castaño cerro su libreta rapidamente y se puso un poco nervioso

-Ah, perdon se me hizo tarde- Dijo el recien llegado sonriendo tiernamente

-Hum... Si ya me di cuenta pero ja, ja, ja ¿que voy a hacer contigo? En fin...-Dijo Hiroki tratando de esconder su sonrojo- Estudiemos antes de que oscuresca...- Dijo sentandose en el pasto

-Si- Dijo el peligris sentandose igual...

18 años despues de ese dia...

-¡Hiro-san!- Dijo Nowaki llevando una gran caja- ¿que es todo esto?- Dijo bajando la caja, que por lo visto estaba pesada

-No lo se... hum dejala ahi, en un momento vere que es- Dijo Hiroki aproximandose a la caja, Nowaki la dejo ahi y siguio sacando cajas, Hiroki la abrio, ahi estaban varios libros y hasta abajo habia una libreta la hojeo, en ella habian apuntes escolares hasta detenerse en una hoja, al leer su contenido penso

"que tiempos aquellos... ah Akihiko..."

De inmediato cerro la libreta y recordo a su amigo de infancia Usami Akihiko

-¡Hiro-san!- Dijo Nowaki trayendo otra caja.

En ese momento miro a Nowaki abrio de nuevo su libreta arranco la hoja y la guardo en un libro... Ahora tenia otra persona en que pensar...En su querido Kusama Nowaki pero tambien a Usami Akihiko que es y seguira siendo su mejor amigo.

_**FIN**_

**Je je je lo hice porque me encanta junjou minimum y junjou egoista espero que haya sido de su agrado**


End file.
